A Battle of a new kind Temporary Title
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Sanzo is bit of a bitter person but his two friends know it's only so true. Maybe a certain long haired, Golden eyed boy with a dark past and an important secret can melt some of the ice around his heart.ChibiGoku. Modern day they have powers fic.No yaoi
1. They meet during battle

Document Opened: 12/24/2006. 10:39pm.

Authors Note:

I was doing some fanfic writing and reading earlier and plus my mother and grandmother are watching Scrooge don't know which version. Probably the old one.

And the idea came to me, Plus it's the right day for it as

well I think.

Anyway onto what you need to know.

Pairings: None.

Possible ooc-ness.

Oc's: For the villain role about three or four.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Just the Oc's and the plot..

Summary:

It's an modern day AU.

Kouryuu or better known as Genjyo Sanzo is a

bit of a bitter person. His only two friends Gojyo and Hakkai know otherwise but maybe a little long haired overly cheerful boy with a bit of a dark past and an important secret can melt some of the ice around his heart.

Ah and they have powers.

Cho Hakkai: Wind.

Sha Gojyo: Water.

Genjyo Sanzo: Fire.

Son Goku: Earth.

An Action/Adventure/Humor/Drama/Hopefully suspense/Modern day AU/ They have powers/ Etc type of fic.

If you've seen Saiyuki then Warnings are basically

Light language, Violence, Alcohol, Smoking, Etc.

This starts off around late February to early March and will end around their Christmas.

I think you can guess why by the title. If not feel free to guess and I'll tell you if your right or not. Or if your close, etc.

Onto chapter one.

///////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\/////

It was still quite cool seeing as it was late February

and Sanzo was headed toward home even though his two friends had tried to get him to go out drinking with them.

It was Friday and as much as he was tempted to go out with the two after a particularly annoying day at work he got a nagging feeling to just go towards home tonight and besides that he had a little extra paperwork to do.

His two friends Hakkai and although he would not admit it Gojyo, They all went well back for about 3 or 4 years now.

Meeting back in late high school for some reason they had gotten along in some strange way or another.

Despite the fact he would almost always fight and argue with Gojyo, Though he could talk more seriously to Hakkai.

Gojyo and Hakkai are currently housemates,

A thing that they did sometimes particularly on Fridays was to go down to a bar and complain about their work,

Bosses or whatever.

It was a good evening to do just that.

Sanzo very much wished he could set his bosses or the infernal paperwork on fire. Or maybe his aunt. That could work too.

He was walking on just like normal and then he heard noise coming from one the alleyways just up ahead.

////////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\

He carefully went to see what it was and right before he got there a little boy ran out followed by two larger guys

dressed in black.

One of them managed to grab the boy and on some reflex he fired a fireball at the guy causing him to drop the boy who ran to hide.

"Dammit what do you think your doing!"

The guy was holding his arm where Sanzo hit him.

"Not a very fair fight is it? Two big guys against a little kid."

He crossed his arms.

"You have no idea what that little monster is capable of!"

The other one spat and from the boy was hiding he flinched at the words.

"The only monsters I can see are you two bozo's."

Sanzo glared at them.

"Bastard. Attack!"

The other guy ran forward.

The guy came and attempted to kick Sanzo who ducked and returned with a uppercut to the guys jaw sending him flying.

The first guy who ordered the attack was just about behind Sanzo to strike.

"Look out!"

The little boy came from his hiding spot and made a wall from the ground and blocking the attack that probably would have

hit the man.

The guy rammed into the wall and practically broke his

nose in doing so.

He turned and glared at the boy.

"You little bastard...you will pay for that."

His voice was nearly thick with anger and venom making the young one fall backwards and fear evident in his eyes.

Then a fireball hit the guys back making him turn and see the guy from a second ago.

"Damn you. Do you have any idea what that is!"

He pointed to the boy.

"Frankly I don't care. I do know that I saw two idiots going in an unfair fight against a little kid."

He stuck his pinky in his ear and was getting on the guys nerve.

"We will retreat for now. You will see what that monster

truly is. You will either be dead or be wishing for us to take him back...We will return for the Heretic child!"

Then both guys disappeared into the evening.

/////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\

Sanzo went over to the kid who still hadn't got up yet and was obviously still scared.

"Hey kid."

"Huh?"

"You wanna tell me who the hell they were?"

He looked contemplative for a moment.

"Their bad people who hate me for a reason I don't know."

He was looking to the side.

"Lets go."

Sanzo looked away.

"Huh.?"

"I said lets go or are you going to sit there all night."

"Uh Right."

He got up and followed the man.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\

He was following the man who had apparently saved him from those two who he knew from earlier and he got a good look at the man mainly his hair. And Sanzo glanced down at him.

"What?"

"Your hair, It's bright like the sun."

Then before Sanzo could reply to that he asked him another question.

"Why did you help me mister?"

"Like I said earlier. Unfair fight. By the way whats your name?"

"Hmm. The only thing those guys called me was Demon, Heretic, and other stuff too but I don't think I have a name."

"I see. We're here."

/////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\////

Sanzo unlocked the door and after a moment the kid followed him inside.

"You can go and sit over there. I'm going to call Hakkai."

"Okay mister. By the way mister? Umm what's your name.?"

He tilted his head.

"Sanzo. Now I'm going to see if I can get in touch with Hakkai."

////////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\/////

Hakkai and Gojyo were at the bar and Hakkai was only in his first beer while Gojyo already had nearly three.

Then his cell rang.

"Hello."

_"Hey Hakkai."_

"Ah What can I do for you Sanzo?"

Gojyo looked over interested.

_"Listen can you come over. I picked up someone on the way home. I can fill you in more later."_

"Sure, Gojyo will be coming with me."

_"Whatever just get over here as soon as you can."_

They both hung up.

Hakkai looked at Gojyo,

"We're heading over to Sanzo's. Somethings up."

"How come you said I'd come.?"

"Because you were trying to listen in the conversation and probably curious as well. Now lets get going than shall we."

"Uh. Fine. What a day."

They paid for their drinks then headed off.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\

Authors Note:

Oh yeah! For my other Saiyuki fics I'm working on updates for them. I feel a wee bit bad for the prolonged updates.

This idea was on my mind while I was writing Twelve days of Gojyo's Christmas and It finally got to the point where I had to stop and save and write this.

Well I gotta go.

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas People!

Chapter one finished: 12/25/2006, 01:10am.


	2. Bathes are Evil

Document Opened: 12/25/2006. 08:00pm.

Authors Note:

This is a fun fic to write..

Then again most fics kinda are fun to write...damn.--.

Oh, Well it's Saiyuki. It's fanfiction.

It's Saiyuki fanfiction...Smiles..

Thanks go to Naruta13,KS39 and Alexis Hoheimer

for reviewing..

And thanks to the people reading it as well..

Oh and the original title for this story is "Holiday Miracle"

Well along those lines but then I realized two things.

1. It would give away possible spoilers and yes I know what I typed.:b.

2. It doesn't make sense for this early in the fic.

Okay people.

If you want or can. Perhaps you can tell me what you think of the title.

I will be changing it to that possibly at the end of the fic.

Happy Holidays and or Merry Christmas People!

////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\//////\\\

Sanzo got off the phone with Hakkai and then went into the living-room and the boy was sitting there like he asked him too just a couple of minutes earlier.

He didn't notice earlier but know getting a look at the boy he saw that he had shackles on either of his wrists and ankles and one around his neck.

"Hey."

The boy turned to face him smiling.

"How did you end up with those."

He gestured to the chains.

"Oh. One the bad people put them on me."

He had a small sad face when upon saying so.

Sanzo walked over knelt down and held out the boys arm.

'Hm these are only used for special purposes'.

"Hold still."

The boy nodded and Sanzo put two of his finger in the chain

and focused for a second and the shackle

split open and disappeared.He did the same for the others.

"There. You can move now."

He got up.

The boy looked at his arms and got up, smiled brightly and jumped up and hugged Sanzo.

"Thank you Sanzo."

Sanzo was a little taken aback by the sudden gesture but did not let it show, He turned his head to the side.

"Whatever. Follow me."

"Okay."

The two stepped into the kitchen where Sanzo got himself a beer and handed the kid a soda.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\

10 minutes later Hakkai and Gojyo knocked on the door.

Sanzo opened it.

"Ah you said something was up."

"Yeah come in."

The two came in and saw a little child at the table happily munching an apple.

"Umm Sanzo. Is this what you wanted to tell us about?"

Hakkai looked at him.

"It's a long and short story."

"Hey you wait here."

He looked at the boy who was still eating his apple.

"Okay."

So Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo headed into the living-room.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\

"Alright so why exactly is there a little kid in the kitchen.?"

Gojyo looked at Sanzo.

"Found him earlier. On the way here he came darting out of an alleyway followed by two larger guys in black. Kicked their ass but during the process the kid showed he had

the Earth power."

"Hm how odd."

Hakkai noted.

"Only one other thing is strange about it. They called him a Heretic well among other things and he had some special shackles on earlier."

"Why on Earth could do that to a kid.?"

"Gojyo has a point. By the way, what is the boys name?"

"Doesn't have one. Apparently he may have been a prisoner or something but for whatever reason they hate him and also said they would be back."

"Bastards."

Gojyo muttered leaning back and looking off toward the kitchen. He knew what it was like to be hated for something that couldn't be helped.

"Hakkai can you look over the kid. You know more

about'em than I do."

"Sure."

"Hey, Sanzo a quick word while Hakkai is doing that."

"Fine."

"I'll go do that now then."

Hakkai got up and headed for the kitchen.

////////\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\///////

"Hey what are you going to do about that kid."

"Why do you care.?"

"He can't possibly be safe on his own and where else

would he go."

"You talk like I was going to kick him out or something."

"Well...wait..."

"He can stay here for now."

"Why Sanzo, Never seen this side of ya before."

"Oh shut up."

///////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\///

In the kitchen.

"Ah hello."

"Hello mister!"

"Hakkai please. Mister makes me sound old."

"Okay Hakkai."

The two shook hands.

"Sanzo asked me to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine thank you."

He smiled.

"No, I mean if you have any bruises or injuries that might need healing."

"Um."

He suddenly seemed a little unsure of the guy.

"It's alright. It won't hurt."

Hakkai tried to sound reassuring.

"Okay."

'If Sanzo knows the man than he can't be bad.'

"Tell you what. Follow me to the bathroom and in case we need any, Sanzo keeps medicine in there. Alright."

"Err okay."

/////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\///

Gojyo had left already so when they walked into the

living-room they did not see him.

They stopped for a moment.

"Where did Gojyo head too?"

"He went to the store for some beer and smokes.

He'll be back in a few minutes. Everything go alright?"

"So far he's fine but he does need a bath."

At the mention of the word bath the boy in question visibly flinched and deciding that hiding would be good except for the fact that Hakkai was holding his hand

and he could not get away.

So he decided on the next best thing, Verbal protests.

"Bathes are evil!"

He was attempting to get free but having little success.

"Now care to tell us why you seem to hate bathes so much?"

Hakkai looked at him.

"Because"

He said sniffling a little.

"Because there either too cold or too hot and my hair gets tangled and there evil..."

His eyes watered a little at the thought of evil tangles.

"Ah, Perhaps we can fix that then. Right Sanzo?"

"Whatever."

"Come on Sanzo you can help."

Hakkai had the tone of voice that meant he had an idea,

So Sanzo got up and went ahead into another room to get something and Hakkai followed with the boy who was now a little bit curious.

/////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\/////\\\

The boy was sitting in the bathroom while Hakkai explained to Sanzo his idea.

"Okay Here's what we can do.

But first do you an extra brush?"

"Yeah. Those things come in 3 packs."

"Alright well we'll need one. An old trick is to brush your hair before you wet it. Cuts down on tangles. And then..."

Hakkai explained the rest of what to do and then they set to do just that.

/////////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\

Almost one hour later.

The boy was fast asleep on the couch now clean and wearing a T-shirt that practically swallowed him while Hakkai and Sanzo who also had to change due to their unexpected bath were in the kitchen.

"That was definitely a little harder than expected."

Hakkai sipped his drink.

"This has been a strange day."

Sanzo looked at his beer.

"What are you going to do about the boy Sanzo.?"

"Same thing I told Gojyo, He can stay here for now."

He drank some of the beverage.

"Well you know me and Gojyo will help."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later Gojyo returned with some things and by now it had gotten quite late and so they just spent the night. /////////////\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\

Elsewhere.

"How could you let him go! You imbeciles should know how important the heretic child is to us by now!"

A man in black was yelling at the other two who were chasing the boy earlier.

"There was another person there who was

defending the boy."

A man with reddish hair but was hidden by a cloak.

"One person should not have been a match for you two!"

He had his face hidden under a black cloak as well.

"Don't get started with us! We'll get the boy back soon."

his hair apparently a shade of silver-blue. but like the other was hidden by a cloak.

"You'd better."

"And you had better remember that you maybe second-in-command but that does not make you the leader."

The one with the silver-blue hair spoke.

"Let's just get a plan and get back the boy."

They agreed and set to work.

///////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\

Authors Note:

I have long hair. I know the evils of tangles.

Shakes fist angrily...evil tangles.

But the brushing your hair before you get in the shower works. and it works well..

Brush before you in and after you get out.

Well hope you people have had and or having Happy Holidays and or a Merry Christmas..

Chapter Finished: 12/25/2006, 11:58pm.


	3. The next day

Document Opened: 12/29/2006. 03:40pm.

Authors Note:

To the reviewers..

To: Tenka-chan.

Thank you so much for the compliments.-.

And thanks for reviewing..

To: SanzoxGoku Lover.

Thanks, Odd thing is I was originally going to have Goku with fire but then for some reason Sanzo seemed better suited for it and Goku Earth.

Thanks for reviewing..

To: KillerSocks39.

I'm trying to keep him that way.

There will be more moments like that..

And glad you asked about their powers.

I failed to note this.

Not everyone in their world has powers.

I guess the best way to put it is

About 5 out of 100 people have some kind of power or ability but basically Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku

are among the strongest.

That's why him making a wall from the Earth was odd.

That would be easier to someone a bit older

and more experienced.

Thanks for reviewing..

Random Rant.

And I think we can all agree that tangles should die.

And as for tangle free shampoo. That does not work.

But you can pull the tangle apart and done right it's virtually painless and effective. I have used this quite a few times.

I leave you with this message.

Please support net neutrality. For more information remove spaces and go here.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

Thank you and onto the fic.

////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\////\\\\

The next morning Sanzo woke up with something warm next to him and his arm was over something.

'What the hell.'

He opened his eyes and the boy from yesterday was asleep right beside him and he had his arm over the boy.

The boy's back was facing him and he was still fast asleep.

Sanzo had yet to remove his arm.

'Damn. Why didn't I notice this sooner.'

He mentally groaned and then remembered that Hakkai and Gojyo had stayed over as well. And they were in the living room.

He sat up removing his arm from the kid but as soon as he sat up and did so the boy turned over and hugged his arm

like a lifeline.

"Oh darn and here I forgot the camera."

Gojyo snickered.

"Oh can it asshole. Where's Hakkai?"

"In the kitchen, He decided to take it upon himself

to make breakfast. I'll go tell him your up."

Gojyo headed to the kitchen.

"Damn."

The boy started to awaken and upon seeing Sanzo

he smiled brightly.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Because your real and I didn't wake up in that dark place."

"Whatever."

He didn't really have anything to say to that.

Gojyo came back in.

"Hey Gojyo, watch the kid for a minute."

Sanzo got up and headed for another room.

"Jeez he could have at least said please or something."

He felt something tug his hair.

"Hey that hurt. What did you do that for you little monkey.?"

The boy looked a little disappointed.

"Well I thought you'd be burning up or something but it's not hot at all. Oh! by the way mister whats your name?"

"Uhh...Gojyo."

"Hey where did Sanzo and Hakkai go?"

"Sanzo is in the back and Hakkai is in the kitchen."

"Okay thank you.I'm gonna go say hi to Kai."

He smiled. then went to the kitchen.

"Sure."

The two went to the kitchen while the boy said hello to Hakkai, Gojyo stepped out front for a smoke.

///////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\/////\\\

A little while later the boy and Gojyo were in the living room and the boy was amused with something Gojyo watched television while Hakkai, and Sanzo were in the kitchen.

"So you honestly intend to let the boy stay with you.?"  
Hakkai sipped some of his coffee.

"Why do you two keep asking me that, Like I've grown two heads or something. And yes."

"And you do realize the responsibility that comes

with that decision. Correct." 

"Look I'm not a freaking idiot okay Hakkai. I know what my decision means." 

"Apologies but I just had to make sure. He's not just some ordinary child you know. Especially with people after him."

"Again, I'm well aware of that." 

"And one more thing Sanzo..."  
He had a knowing smile.

"And what might that be?"

He raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"You'll need to get him somethings. Like clothes and proper food. Not some of the junk you keep around here."

He sweatdropped.

"Damn, I hate shopping."

"Well I don't really mind it as much since I do that for myself and Gojyo. So why don't I take him and do that while you and Gojyo set him up in that extra room I know by now is probably dusty beyond belief."

"Fine. Let's just get it over with."

'It's almost creepy how he knows that stuff.'

////////\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\/////

A few minutes later Hakkai and said boy had left.

Hakkai being how he was had thought in advance to wash the boy's outfit. So he was wearing that for now.

While back at Sanzo's Gojyo was laughing at Sanzo in his frilly long pink apron. Earned him a light kick but he decided it was worth it. And then when he was thrown one a similar color he decoded it may not have been _that _funny.

/////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\////

Hakkai and the boy were walking after he parked the jeep and headed out.

Along the way the same two from yesterday had appeared not too far away and the boy hid behind Hakkai.

Their faces could not be seen because of their cloaks.

"You are not the one he was with yesterday."

The man eyed the two suspiciously.

"How very observant of you."

"Have you seen the evils of that creature?"

"He's done nothing wrong. So you may as well just leave before an unnecessary acts of violence occur."

"Are you seriously threatening us?

We know you have seen the boys limiter correct?"

The other one who was quiet until now had spoke.

"You know it's not uncommon to see those on some people around, So we really saw no need to bring that up I guess."

"Either way it does not matter. We have come to take back the boy. You can hand him over peacefully and live or

give us trouble and you die."

"How terribly cliched. How about you two just go away."

"Fine then, We will fight."

The one on the left charged at him and prepared to strike but Hakkai dodged and the next thing the guy knew he was being pelted with dirtballs.

Hakkai had moved to behind the boy who was rising dirt into different sized balls in the air and with movements of his arm he was rapidly throwing one after another at the guy who was having a tricky time getting away from the attack.

The other guy who was only watching for the moment decided to step in.

"It seems the brat has a spell on you people or something. Unfortunately we will retreat for now. We have the knowledge we need to be more prepared next time."

The boy had stopped and the two had vanished yet again.

Hakkai had turned to face him when he heard him

sniffling a little.

"Whats wrong?"

"I didn't...put a spell on anybody..."

He sniffed and wiped his eye.

"We know that. Their just mean. But are you sure you don't know why they hate you that badly?"

"Um Um. Not too long after I was born from a rock they came.

I remember what the place was like too. The sky was blue and the trees were pretty and had a lot of green.

Water was cool and the breezes were warm. And even a few people were nice to me too."

"I see. Do you know how long ago that was?"

"Hm, from what I remember that was three years ago.

One nice old lady told me that she heard a loud quake noise and then a couple of days later she met me.

She said the noise was on April fifth."

"I see, How about we get through here and can you tell Sanzo what you have told me now?"

He smiled.

He brightened considerably and agreed.

So they went to do that.

/////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\///////

Back at the villains hideout.

"You idiots weren't supposed to attempt to get him back on your own!"

"Oh pipe down, It's not like we came back empty handed.

It seems the brat has made friends with some people."

"They are all so oblivious to the true nature of the child."

"How's the plan coming."

"Almost complete. It will require almost two

more weeks though."

"Damn it. Fine. There's little we can do about it now anyway."

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\

Later Hakkai and the boy returned from their trip and

while Hakkai and Gojyo who 'volunteered' to help Hakkai put the stuff up, Said boy had been telling Sanzo everything Hakkai had asked him too and then some.

A bit later they had left and the boy had

changed to one his outfits.

A pair of jeans with a black belt and a sleeveless black shirt.

/////////\\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\

"Alright, I have work to do so you watch the TV or something while I'm in there but do not leave the apartment. Got it?"

"Yep."

While Sanzo went to his office to get some work done so Sunday could be completely free the boy found a cartoon station and was set.

//////////////////\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\

Sanzo had been so busy with his work he had yet to realize it was getting late.

He had finally gotten that stack of paperwork done his accursed aunt had given him.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and then looked at the time.

"Seven 'o' clock. Already. Hmm the kid has been too quiet."

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\

He left his office for the night since he was done with that

he came in the living-room and found the reason for

the lack of noise.

The boy had fallen asleep on the couch while

watching television.

He was lying on his stomach with his left arm under his head and his other arm hanging off the couch and the remote was on the floor below it.

Sanzo sighed and put a blanket over the boy then went to the kitchen grabbed a beer and had a seat.

'What on Earth have I gotten myself into.'

//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//\\\

Authors Note:

By the way, I forgot to mention his limiter before and the true nature they are referring is Seiten Taisen.

And next time he gets his name so I do not have to keep typing

the boy and stuff like that. And I'll be trying to add in their current jobs as well.

For anyone who did not know I used a little bit of his actual words from episode...41 I think.

I believe I can re-arrange it enough to where his limiter does not need to be in the story. Just let me know.-.

Again thanks a ton for the reviews..

Have a Happy New Years Eve/ Happy New Years!


	4. A name A friend and fun at the park

Document Opened: 02/17/2007, 09:40pm.

Authors Note:

Hey people who are reading this.:).

Back in late January I may have accidentally fried part of the keyboard and it was only until the other day did we get another one. Writing the first chapter to 'Double Dog Dare Ya' was a bit of work to write.xx...

Don't take the space bar for granted.

So now I'm really working on getting more chapters for my stuff up as soon as I can.:).

Onto the reviewers.:).

To: KillerSocks39.

I feel like a little bit of I believe the word is Baka.

I like the Captain Planet joke.:).

Recently I found (Finally) a translated version but that one said

"Sanzo: ...huh

He's just completely blissful. smiles

I guess one more night wouldn't hurt.".

But the image is so to cute for words.:D.

Happy New Year and Thanks for the review.:).

To: Tenka-chan.

Sanzo will show he cares in his own way. Especially in a scene I have worked out for the one of the final chapters. :D.

I like your song parody.o.

Happy New Year and thanks for the Review.).

To: Sarah.

I couldn't have it in the last chapter due to time and length so in this chapter Hakkai will have a brief re-collection of his and Goku's shopping experience.

And yes he's going to have reactions and questions

for things.:D.

Hm..Sanzo may require some aspirin in the near future..

Happy New Year and Thanks for the review.:).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Other stuff you might wanna know.

I'm going to mention what the each of the boys does for a living although I'm open for Sanzo's to be changed but Hakkai's and Gojyo's I like. I had what I wanted for Sanzo originally but I forgot then this came to mind.:P.

Quick thing for you people reading.

If you can go to YouTube . com and look up the UraSai series.

Behind the scenes of Saiyuki Reload in various shorts that are under a minute.

So far my two favorites..well the translated ones are

the one where they change clothes and Goku gives what he says is fan service. He oddly looks good in a dress though.:D.

And Paper Sumo 2. There all pretty much funny though.

03/01/2007, 03:09am.

Around the middle and bottom I totally borrow stuff from Gaiden. Especially Goku getting his name. I love how he says 'Name me now.'

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. Kazuya Minekura does. End.

Onto the chapter finally.:D.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After they left Gojyo and Hakkai stopped over by what the three had sometime back chosen as what could be called their hangout. It was a quite bar, not too bright but not that dark.

It had a couple of game rooms and a few pool tables as well as card tables. The setup gave it a relaxing atmosphere.

For the moment the two opted for a private booth in the back.

The waitress took their orders and left.

"Gojyo, based on first impression what do you think of the boy"

His face was in a contemplative frown.

Gojyo ran his hand through his bangs.

"Sheesh with that look your starting to remind me of Sanzo. But seriously, He just seems like a normal little kid. Well give or take."

"I know but..."

Gojyo cut him off.

"Look I wouldn't worry about it so much right now. Aw jeez I gotta get to the club."

"And I need to get back as well. I have some work to prepare for my students."

They both got out of their seats.

"You know at least at my job I get to see some lovely ladies."

"Oh I don't know Gojyo, I find my work quite rewarding."

"I believe we have very different ideas of 'rewarding' my friend."

He lightly laughed.

"Perhaps. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah later."

The two split off for different directions.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was roughly around nine that night and Hakkai was sitting on the floor in the living room in front of him was a table and some papers and such on it. He was leaning against the bottom of the couch and near some of the papers was a cup of still steaming green tea.

Looking over the work he had to prepare for his own students he was reminded of the of the boy.

He asked a lot of questions though while he was glad to answer what the kid asked he figured that Sanzo might require allot of aspirin in the not so distant future.

He remembered a couple of particular moments from the afternoon.

One was when he saw the boy flinch around some of the larger belts in clothes section.

And that reaction he had to what the man had said before vanishing. This puzzled him. If they hated him so badly,

Why keep him alive or maybe they had another purpose for him.

He frowned lightly but for now he was safe. That was good and as strong as they were it would difficult for them to get the boy back if at all.

But for the moment he refocused his attention back to his papers. He still had a job to do after all.

It had been almost a week since then and by a force Sanzo didn't even understand he had been 'convinced' to go to the local park. The boy seemed quite content in around the playground not too far off from where they were sitting.

Hakkai came and sat down on the cement bench.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Oh can it. You three conspired this."

"Ah but it is good to go other places than the bar you know.

"Whatever. By the way where did Gojyo disappear to?"

"Oh you know him. he's around here somewhere."

The boy was having fun exploring around this place when he came around the bottom of the jungle gym. He looked at the top of it when a voice interrupted him.

"Who are you?"

He looked at the other boy who was apparently talking to him.

"Well.."

"Tell me boy who you are?"

"Nataku where did you go?"

"Shoot. Hide."

The strange kid clamped a hand over his mouth and the two ducked behind a big tree. When the man who was calling Nataku left he let go of his mouth.

"Did you get in trouble for something?"

"Not too much I hope. When Shien fell asleep earlier I kinda drew nose hairs on his face."

He held up the marker.

The boy laughed at that.

"That sounds funny. Wish I could have seen it."

"You really think so. I should have taken a picture.

Your alright kid. My names Nataku. What about you?"

"Um well I don't really have a name yet. No one was there to give me one, And the some people from before were too scared of me...They didn't like me cuz I was born from a rock. i think my gold eyes scare them."

"I don't really get it but that's amazing."

"Huh?"

"You say in whole entire world that there's no one else that can replace you."

"I don't think so."

"There you two are."

Hakkai and Shien came walking to the two.

"Hey kid is he one of the people you mentioned?"

Nataku whispered.

"No he's nice."

"You know Sanzo actually sent me and Gojyo to look for you. I think you actually had him a little worried."

"Sorry. Is it already time to go?"

"Not for a few minutes I believe."

"Hey Shien can we play a little longer then?"

Nataku looked at Shien who seemed contemplative.

"Alright but both of you are to remain in sight."

Shien looked at Hakkai who nodded in agreement.

The two boys went to climb the monkey bars.

"So I take it that is the boy you were talking about then?"

"Yes. I guess we should go tell Zenon and Gojyo to stop looking now."

"Would you mind if we joined you."

"Not at all. It seems they'll be busy for awhile anyway."

"By the way how is Nataku doing in class anyway?"

"On that he's doing fine but some of the other students seem almost wary of him."

"I'm not surprised. Although it appears he may have found a friend in that boy though."

"That will be good for them both. I've thinking of asking..."

"Hey Hakkai any luck?"

Gojyo had cut him off. Him and Zenon weren't to far from each other.

"Yes. They're over there on the monkey bars. We'll be switching seats to be closer to over here."

"I'll go tell Sanzo."

"I don't think you'll have to."

Gojyo pointed to behind them.

Hakkai and Shien looked back and Sanzo, Nataku and The boy were coming over.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of minutes later they were seated at a bench nearby.

Sanzo was starting to get a light headache from sitting near the two boys who were chatting animatedly back and forth.

At the speed they were talking it was a wonder they could even understand each other.

"Well It's getting late and we should be getting back now."

Shien and Zenon both stood.

"Aw already."

Nataku sighed then got up.

"Hey can we play again sometime?"

"Sure. That would be awesome."

"We should be leaving as well."

Both Hakkai and Gojyo stood.

"You guys are a little bit too much alike. But we do need to go."

Sanzo got up as did the boy.

"Be seeing you guys."

Gojyo sent them a quick wave.

"Yeah. See ya."

Zenon returned the gesture.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Later that seem evening Sanzo and the boy were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Sanzo..."

"What is it?"

"Could you um maybe give me a name?"

"What brought this on?"

He glanced over at the boy.

"Because next time I see Nataku I wanna tell him my name!"

"I'll get around to it."

"Come on, Name me now. What am I?"

"How about monkey then if your going to be so

insistent about it."

He then felt a pillow hit him in the head.

"Damn you, Do you want to die!"

He saw the boy slumping slightly and then Sanzo himself sighed.

"Goku."

"Huh?"

"Your name is Goku. It's short and simple enough so that even a monkey like you can remember it."

"Goku huh. Got a nice ring to it. Hey whats it mean?"

"Will you be quiet."

"Hey Sanzo."

"What is it now?"

"Thank you."

He smiled.

"Whatever."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

Finally finished! Oh sweet relief. This thing is between

8000 thru 10,000 words long. One of the longest chapters I've ever written.:D.

Well hope you people enjoyed it. Next update should not take so long.:).

Finished: 03/01/2007, 03:13am.


End file.
